Lodestar
Lodestar (the word for the Polar Star) is a Biosovortian. His planet is currently unknown. He was known to be the "Unknown Omnitrix Alien" from the very end of ''War of the Worlds: Part 2'' when the Omnitrix was rebooted from the DNA wave. He made his first physical appearance in ''Simple''. Appearance Lodestar has a floating metal head which rests between his shoulders; has crab like claws for hands and his body is mainly black with yellow feet, hands, shoulders and chest. His head is similar to the the Anti-Gravity projecter over Goop's head, as wherever his head goes, his body follows as shown in Video Games. Lodestar has crab-like claws for hands just like the claws on his feet. The Omnitrix/Ultimatrix symbol is on his chest. In Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse, he looks like his AF/UA appearance but with the yellow parts being replaced with green. In Ben 10: Heroics Unleashed, he looks like his OV appearance but his head spikes are gone. In Ben 10: Ultimate Power, he looks like his AF/UA appearance, but the yellow lines around the main yellow areas on his chest, arms, and legs are now a dark green. Also, these yellow areas previously described are now a bright green. He also has a black/green line on his shoulders. Abilties Lodestar has magnetic powers, as shown in the episode Simple. Lodestar has the ability to increase his magnetic powers, overload electric circuits, and tear away metal. Lodestar also has the ability to magnetize any metal object. He has super strength, as shown in the episode Video Games when he grabs Will Harangue's robot's legs. He can also use magnetism waves as attacks. Also in the episode Busy Box, it is also shown that he can emit magnetic pulses. In Ultimate Aggregor, he uses his abilities to fly into Aggregor's ship. After the ship explodes, he was assumed dead, but used his abilities to pull his parts back together. In the same episode, it is shown he can create electromagnetic force fields around himself similar to Gwen's mana shields. Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse He has his Omniverse appearance but with no horns and he has less yellow patterns. He appears in A Trip To...Nowhere to fight Forever Knights. In Clown Catastrophe, he is used to free his family from the chains. He is used by Ben in Unexpected. He appears in Controlled, controlled by Queen Zuno. He appears in Ben-Blank: Protectors of the Omnigizer to try and free himself and Blank from the shackles. He is used offscreen in Doom Date to save himself from the female Way Bad. Ben 10: Omnitrix Unlimited He has his OV appearance, just without the horns. He appears in A Day in the Life of A Hero, where he fails to defeat Bubble Helmet. Ben 10: Ultimate Insanity He reappears in Robot War to fight Computron, but fails. He was used in Does This Dimension Make Me Look Fat? to fight-off some of Vilgax's drones. He has his own smoothie flavor at Mr. Smoothy, called "Lime Lodestar". Spongebob 10:Adventures of the Epictrix Lodestar was mentioned in Fireflighters. Albedo 10 Appearances *Attack of Eunice Ben 10: Maximum Heroes He appears several times in Ben 10: Maximum Heroes including 3 times in the episode War of the Thirteen. Mig 10 He is scheduled to be a locked alien at the moment but will be in the series. Ben 10: Alien Universe Lodestar became a major alien starting with his original appearance in Artificial Consequence, whe re his powers were used to finally defeat Zs'Skayr. Appearances Ben 10: Alien Universe *Artificial Consequence *X-Mas *Darkstar Falling *Charmed to Perfection John Smith 10: Galactic Battle Lodestar was unlocked when Alpha absorbs the energy of the Omnitrix. He is the first alien to be unlocked in Galactic Battle. Appearances *Heroes United Part 2 (John Smith 10) (first appearance) (accidental transformation) *Inferno (John Smith 10) *The Secret of Chromastone (John Smith 10) *Attack of the Clones *General John *Metal John (episode) (by Metal John) *Reunion (John Smith 10) *Separatists (episode) Distant Worlds *Leaf 12 (first re-appearance) (used by Ultimate John) *Pacifista (episode) (used by Ultimate John clone 1) *Trapped (John Smith 10) (used by Ultimate John clone 1) *Xavier Institute (used by Ultimate John) *Dreams *Round Six Part 2 *Lestava Castle Phantom Watch *Ultimates (John Smith 10) (first re-appearance) John Smith 10: Final Fantasy John finds Lodestar at the ruins of a destroyed reactor. Appearances *Beginning (in wild and by John) *Hunting *The Goblins *Break Out *Break In Gallery Lodestar-ben-10-alien-force-9255718-579-651.jpg Lodestar.gif lodestar2.jpg|Lodestar in Ben 10: Ultimate Fusetrix Lo.png|Lodestar in Max 13 Dennis as Lodestar.jpg|Dennis as Lodestar Lodestar BTUP.png|Lodestar in Ben 10: Ultimate Power Lodestar2.png|In Alien Force/Ultimate Alien Category:Aliens Category:Magnetic aliens Category:Humanoid aliens Category:Black Aliens Category:Brown Aliens Category:Yellow Aliens Category:Canon Aliens Category:Kai 10 Category:Kai 10 Aliens Category:John Smith 10 Category:Ben 100 Aliens Category:"Ben 1000" Stuff Category:Dactyl 10 final years Category:Foreveratrix Aliens Category:Metal Aliens Category:Canon Category:Aliens in the Productions of Ben10fan3 Category:Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse Category:Ben 10: Hero of Heroes Category:Ben 10: Omnitrix Unlimited